The Sequel to the Black Vow
by Larousse Lucy
Summary: No podía evitar llorar de tristeza al recordar a aquella bella ángel que dio su vida por ella, sin embargo, su historia era la única que lograba hacer dormir profundamente a la razón de su existencia.


**The Sequel to the Black Vow**

Personajes: Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka/Shion Kaito (Mencionados), otros.

Advertencias: Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en captar los sentimientos dejados por el video, sean piadosos con las críticas…

Rated: T

Summary: No podía evitar llorar de tristeza al recordar a aquella bella ángel que dio su vida por ella, sin embargo, su historia era la única que lograba hacer dormir profundamente a la razón de su existencia.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid (O _Bōkaroido, _en Japonés) no es de mi pertenencia ni sus personajes (Sino, tendría animé, manga y los videos Twincest de Len y Rin dominarían la tierra(?)), sino de Yamaha Corporation y sus respectivos diseñadores.

**Mi intención era en realidad trabajar con el vídeo original de Rin y Len, pero no pude con la idea de trabajar en un nivel profundo con Miku, no la detesto, ni la odio, pero tengo una inexplicable aversión a la joven que sólo fue aplacada en esta canción con ayuda de mis gemelos favoritos, además de que esa versión nunca la terminé de comprender… Así que la historia está ambientada en la versión de Luka y Kaito, bajo la completa primera persona de Rin, espero les agrade.**

_El dolor desgarrador que siento en mi alma es proporcional al amor abrumador que te tengo, a ti, bellísima ángel de cabellos rosas que en estos años sólo permaneces viva en lo más profundo de mi memoria._

_Siete años no son suficientes para olvidarte, ni diez, ni veinte, ni cuantos quieran. Tú vives en mí._

_Después de que desapareciste en aquel prado de blancas y rosas flores, dejando la negra pluma que con tanta devoción conservo bajo cristal, dejaste marcada mi existencia, ¿Cómo podías haber dado tu vida por mí? ¿Es que jamás entendiste que en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron en el jardín de esta iglesia que se ha vuelto mi prisión te volviste la cadena que me mantenía en este mundo tan lleno de pesar? Como no viste que tu habías vuelto mi pilar y la razón de mi ser._

_El vidrio de la ventana me devolvió mi triste y desolada mirada azul que tenía tratando de ver a través de este, mirando el frío cielo nocturno anhelando verte una vez más, dos veces más, diez veces más… Las veces que fueran necesarias para unir los pedazos de mi corazón destrozado en mil fragmentos por tu muerte._

—Mamá…. ¿Por qué estás tan triste? —indagó una voz suave que sólo podía ser de descendencia divina. Miré lentamente, con mis recuerdos aún aferrándose a mi consciente, a aquella figura cubierta con la oscuridad de la habitación ya que la luz de la luna llena tenía un limitado alcance de luminiscencia en el espacio.

_Pensé que me habías abandonado la vez que me propusiste la idea de cortar tus hermosas alas con tal de estar conmigo, yo no valía tanto, no valía tus celestiales alas, y me negué a ello con mis manos frente a tu cuerpo. Te amaba, pero no quería que te negaran la entrada a donde realmente pertenecías por un ser tan insignificante como mi persona. Aún siendo una monja, y sabía que esto era un pecado colosal, no quería que nada cambiara en ti, tú eras perfecta tal y como estabas, no necesitabas ser un hombre._

—Cielo, ¿Qué pasa, por qué estas despierta tan tarde? —cuestioné suavemente tendiendo una mano a la pequeña mujercita que me había hablado. Tímidamente la piel lechosa de sus pies fue alcanzada por la luz del satélite plateado avanzando dejándome ver el discreto camisón blanco, sus cabellos rosas y sus ojos océanos como los míos.

Ella es la causa de que no pueda olvidarme de ti, mi… Nuestra hija.

—Tuve una pesadilla —confesó con pequeñas lágrimas en sus orbes, el corazón se me estrujó mientras la abrazaba contra mi pecho, en estos momentos en que las pesadillas la persiguen, sentía que en realidad no crecía tanto como aparentaba y me aliviaba tanto porque temía perderla muy pronto.

—Puedo contarte una historia si quieres para que puedas volver a dormir —ofrecí acariciando sus cabellos largos que no había querido cortar.

—¡Sí, sí! ¿Me cuentas la del ángel y la humana?

—¿Segura…? ¿No prefieres otra…?

—Me gusta mucho esa…. —bajó la vista pensando seguramente que algo malo había dicho para mi súbdito cambio de volumen de voz y me levanté soltándola un poco tomando su mano.

—Entonces vamos a contártela.

_La fruta prohibida la quería morder, yo, lo hubiese dado todo para que las cosas no pasaran tal y como pasaron. Ya no me importaba lo que me había inculcado la iglesia, pasó a segundo plano._

_Cuando vi a aquel ser hermoso, increíblemente hermoso de cabellos azules y ropas algo dañadas sosteniendo su hombro apoyado en el podio de la iglesia a la que le había dedicado mi vida y en la que iba a orar esperando un milagro me estremecí. Vi la sangre y no vi la herida, pero aun así entré en pánico._

_En esos momentos, no sabía que habías ido ahí a hacer el trato con el mal tras mis espaldas, no tenía ni idea, estaba mal porque habías desaparecido e iba a rogar por tu vuelta como hacía casi a diario y todo se borró cuando miré esos ojos azul cielo que hicieron desaparecer mi pesar con una simple y cálida mirada._

_Me miraban de la misma manera en que yo te miraba a ti._

_Sentía que te estaba traicionando, por una parte me sentía destrozar por eso, pero su arrollante mirada me tenía._

_Era yo la que ahora quería caer en la corrupción por ese ser, te entendí, lo amaba de tal manera que puse más que mi desesperado corazón en sus manos…_

_Y también mi cuerpo fue de él._

Llegué a la habitación de mi niña mientras soltaba mi mano y corría a la cama metiéndose en esta esperándome para cubrirla con la colcha.

—Esta vez te haré algunas preguntas —me comunicó con una sonrisa haciéndome sonreír un poco a mí, seguro había visto mi melancolía.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? —se vi interesada encendiendo una vela para alumbrarnos vagamente sentándose a su lado en una silla cerca de la cama.

—¿Por qué, si la humana quería tanto a su ángel, no cambió ella para estar con él? —con ella, mi pequeña nunca supo que "él" era un "ella", yo no quería trastornarla tan pronto con mi historia, pero un día, cuando realmente lo entienda, le diré la versión cruda de esta.

—Ella no sabía lo que su ángel tenía planeado, cuando le dijo que renunciaría a sus alas, no sabía que se refería a hacer un intercambio con el demonio para un cuerpo humano. Sino que pensó inocentemente que pediría ayuda a Dios para estar con su amor, por eso dios los castigó a los dos…

_Mi cuerpo, que juré sería de Dios Todopoderoso, se lo entregué sin dudarlo queriendo que no me dejara ir jamás._

_Sus manos, su tacto, todo él era un sueño. Encontré el placer y el amor en sus brazos, enterrando muy profundo la tristeza en mí, reclamándome en mi totalidad, sellando mis labios con los suyos escondiéndonos en la intimidad que nos proporcionaba mi alcoba mientras éramos un solo ser._

_Estabas reescribiendo nuestra historia, querías que te amara de nuevo, sin obligación por lo que hiciste, y lo lograste, nadie podría separarme de ti…_

_O eso creí hasta que me vi cara a cara con Él. El mal vuelto demonio, un ángel caído con un ala arrancada._

—Dios mandó a uno de sus sirvientes a buscarlos, el demonio tenía la apariencia de su hermano gemelo que murió al nacer, pero el demonio se había prendado de la pobre humana…

—Pero los demonios no aman, ¿no? —interrumpió tímida jugando con el borde de la colcha blanca que la protegía del frío del invierno.

—Ciertamente no cielo, él estaba encaprichado con ella. Y jugó con ella de manera cruel, tan cruel…

_Había llegado a mí, con su rostro angelical arrastrando la nívea ala de mi amada, y me la ofreció, queriendo que fuese suya._

_Lloré por lo que me había revelado, tu trato con él por un cuerpo humano que contenía la sombra de tu segunda ala, rastro inequívoco de tu ascendencia divina, pero nunca me dijo quién era, aunque lo sospeché desde un principio._

_Lo negué, no podría nunca estar con un ser tan malévolo como él, que era capaz de hacer tal atrocidad._

_Y lo lamenté._

—Y el demonio fue tras su amado…. ¿Por qué no fue tras ella?

—Porque era un ángel caído con sentimientos negativos dentro de él, no podía amar, pero su corazón corrupto no podía permitirse tocarla siendo tan hermosa y compartiendo la apariencia y sentimientos de su hermano menor. Nunca contó con que ella saltaría frente a su ángel con cuerpo humano para salvarlo.

—Pero él se lastimó cuando ella fue herida… ¿Por qué?

—Se presumía que Dios había enviado realmente a su hermano menor, y por eso compartía una conexión especial con ella.

Mi pequeña asintió lentamente, quizás intentando saber si era posible que hermanos pudiesen enamorarse, nunca lo sabría, ella nunca tendría hermanos.

—Aún así ella terminó bien…. ¿No?

_Sentí el frío de la bala penetrar mi cuerpo y la vida escurriéndose por mis dedos junto con la sangre carmesí. Mi vista estaba borrosa, pero vi a Kaito llorar por mí sosteniendo mi mano junto a sus labios. Finalmente estaba aceptando mi destino, hasta que vi la sombra de un ala negra como el ébano rodearme, la sentí débilmente y la visión de tu rostro lleno de tristeza y dolor chocó contra mis ojos antes de hundirme en la negrura mientras que tú hacías otro maldito pacto._

—Sí amor… Ella vivió cuando el amor y la pureza del ángel junto con su arrepentimiento la trajeron de vuelta al rogarle al Señor…. Ella se salvó, y su ángel la protegió eternamente… —terminé con voz frágil mientras lágrimas amargas se deslizaba por mis mejillas sin mi consentimiento, ella no debía verme llorar.

—Mami, no llores, ellos terminaron bien —se preocupó limpiando mis mejillas con sus pequeñas manos—. Él la protegió y tuvieron hijos, ¿verdad?

Tragué en seco y me obligué a sonreírle de una manera tan triste que hizo brillar sus ojos, no nena, calma…

—Sí, tuvieron una hermosa hija como tú —besé su frente tratando de calmarme en lo que ella me abrazaba.

—Yo te protegeré mami… No llores por favor…. —es tan parecida a ti… No puedo creerlo, me destroza. Me sostiene y me destroza.

_Desperté justo a tiempo para ver tu sonrisa rota y tus lágrimas de felicidad o tristeza, no lo supe. Extendí mi mano para tocarte, para saber que no era un sueño, pero desapareciste con el sonido de un vidrio roto y dejando caer aquella pluma…. Y la desesperación volvió…_

_Nuestro amor era un pecado desde el principio mi amada, a ese punto la fruta de la corrupción que sosteníamos estaba en su punto y te llevó. Espero desesperadamente el día en que me lleve, porque no puedo buscarte, nunca te alcanzaría…._

_No sé dónde estás, no sé qué fue de ti, me enteré de mi estado cuando empecé a vomitar y a desmayarme. Y cuando supe el milagro que dejó tu cuerpo humano, supe que lo habías hecho conscientemente, sabías que esto pasaría…_

—Yo seré la que te proteja pequeña… Duerme, mañana será un nuevo día —le sonreí mientras que contra su voluntad volvía a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, me incliné, besé su frente antes de soplar la vela y caminar a la puerta.

—Buenas noches mami, sueña con los angelitos —me deseó mientras me flequillo rubio cubría mis ojos que emanaron más lágrimas que parecieron arder en mi rostro.

—Buenas noches Luka, te amo —le sonreí antes de cerrar lentamente la puerta.

_Donde estés Luka, mi alma corrupta te estará esperando, mi corazón alcanzará el tuyo y algún día, nuestra pequeña sabrá nuestra historia verdadera._

**Llegamos al final, la verdad contuve las lágrimas todo lo que pude y al final lloré como una niña pequeña, espero de corazón que les haya gustado hice mi mejor esfuerzo, cuídense por favor.  
Larousse Lucy.**


End file.
